


You Seem Busy

by VivaldiChase



Series: Produce 101 Compilation [4]
Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, ahnwoong is only mentioned rip, i miss him, i wrote this at 3am i miss ot5, im a sad seunghyuk stan let me angst in peace, yuehuas tall trio bc theyre really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 09:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11483928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivaldiChase/pseuds/VivaldiChase
Summary: "Name: Choi SeunghyukAge: 19 years oldPosition: Yuehua's 5th forgotten member"Seunghyuk is tired of everything and of himself. He tries to do it all alone, forgetting that there are four people ready to catch him everytime.Inspired by Melody Day ft. Jung Ilhoon of BTOB's "You Seem Busy"





	You Seem Busy

**Author's Note:**

> YOUR LOCAL YUEHUA WRITER IS BACK WITH ANOTHER UNBETA-ED AND SHITTY WORK! AND STAN MELODYDAY! THE LYRICS AND SONG ARE FROM MELODYDAY'S YOU SEEM BUSY FT. BTOBS ILHOON LOVE MY GIRLIES
> 
> i do manual html editing so im sorry if the formatting fucks up im going to edit that when i wake up
> 
> also ur local yuehua writer is emo and sad bc seunghyuk is missing and im going to cry i miss him. this is where i poured my heart on lmao. turn ur back if u dont wanna waste ur time reading 4k+ words on a bad fic.
> 
> also also this is my first fic with minimal dialogues im scared with how it turned out. ill also be explaining some references that i used in this fic in the ending notes!

> _"My hair's always tangled in the morning_
> 
> _Wearing whatever I see_
> 
> _I start my day as I wash down cold water"_

Seunghyuk woke up to the loud stomping and laughter of his dorm mates. He could barely make out the sound of _It's Me_ playing through the speakers because of his dorm mates' never ending laughter and voices that seem to get louder day by day. He sits straight up and takes a look around the dorm, he sees Dongmyeong and Hyojun playing around by the door as they dance to It's Me while Sunghyuk trails behind them, making jokes about the way they both move.

Dohyun was nowhere to be found though that's something that's usual. Dohyun was always the first one who wakes up and heads out to warm-up in the morning. Seunghyuk reaches to ruffle his hair and groans in pain when his fingers get caught up in knots. He hears Minhyuk chuckle and toss him his Class D sweater and a black cap. Seunghyuk didn't even bother trying to reach out to catch the cap. He watches him leave the room before he lays on his bed again.

Seunghyuk wonders why the elder didn't tell him to get up. He twists his head to look at the calender he stuck beside his wall. He sees today's date with a huge circle on it with the words _"freedom"_ and _"well just a little bit of it"_ beside it. His head finally registers the information that today was a free day. A rare free day for all the trainees and staff. They didn't have to practice the whole day(though they could) and they could do what they want as long as it's inside the dorms. 

His thoughts wander from today's breakfast to the rankings last week. He tries to get the rankings out of his head by thinking of the happy moments he had with team and the future performance they were going to show on stage. Seunghyuk thought of how he would practice hard to show a good side of him as a center, even if his throat his hurting. He continued to lay down and stare at the ceiling until the haunting thought of being yelled at for being lazy came into his mind.

Seunghyuk quickly sat up and lightly squished his face with both of his hands. He reminded himself that no one in the group and the trainers would be yelling at him for today. Though his groupmates never really yell at him and it's mostly the trainers that criticize his every movement from his breathing to his walking. He makes a move to shower and promises himself that after the morning routine, he would head to the practice rooms. I'll practice until I can't walk, Seunghyuk shook his head after that thought, I'll practice even if I can't walk. I'll force myself if I have to.

> _"Always at the end of the day_
> 
> _Only deep sighs replace how I felt that day"_

Seunghyuk watches as Hyeongseop performs on stage. He sees that the other was having fun as he dances and sings with the others beside him. He wonders if he could be like that once he steps on stage too. Would people cheer for him like how they did with Hyeongseop? He sees Hyeongseop and Eunki re-enter the waiting room with a big smile and hugs all of the other trainees near the entrance. Seunghyuk assumes that they won from the tired smiles from the other 10 out of 10 team.

One by one, he watches his labelmates perform their assigned songs. Justin and Zhengting managed to do well on their stage despite having difficulties with their pronounciation the past few days. When the two returned with happy faces and laughter, he knew that they've won. Even when Euiwoong returned with a quite displeased face, he knew that they won too. With the popularity and talent of all their members combined it was quite clear that they would win or at least put up a really good fight with their opposing team.

When Shock Teams were called on stand-by, he catches Zhengting and Justin sending him two thumbs-up. He hurries off and clears his throat. It still hurts to sing with the condition of his throat but he'll manage. Seunghyuk helps Dongmyeong to settle on stage and gets in position. He wants to make the stage a good one and one he won't regret. Unlike the other stages, not much people cheered when they entered. His heart sunk a bit at the sight of all Yuehua slogans/fans that didn't include him.

He ignores it and starts to sing once the song starts. He internally cringes a bit at how odd his voice sounds. Seunghyuk didn't realize how fast the stage went, he made a mistake with the dance and frowned at himself for it. He was the center of the team, he was supposed to show something that would attract people and show what type of skills he had but instead he did the opposite. With his mistake earlier, he doubts people would even vote for him.

When the results were shown, he wanted to apologize to his team. He didn't do well enough to be the center. Minhyuk patted his back and assured him that it's okay and that all of them did well. But with Sunghyuk crying and Dongmyeong looking disappointed, he couldn't bring himself to accept that it's okay that they lost because of his lack of appeal as the center. They all went back to the waiting room and Seunghyuk could only give a weak smile to the others.

After all the performances and rankings were announced, the Yuehua trainees gathered in a small circle and Seunghyuk had to hide his sadness. The other four share their experiences while he listens and nods to every word. They turned to him and he smiles even though he's being crushed by the thought of the company staff and other Yuehua Trainees would look at him in disappoint the moment he steps back to their dormitories. The dormitories of Yuehua, not of Produce 101. It's quite clear to him now that he isn't making it.

> _"Monday through Sunday_
> 
> _Every day repeats_
> 
> _Every night_
> 
> _It’s a tiring night"_

Seunghyuk stares at his reflection at the mirror. The dorm was empty except for him. They all went out to buy food or something, he didn't really pay attention to what they were saying. He just said he wanted some chips before slipping into the showers as an excuse to not talk with the others any longer. He stares at the messed up and gloomy man in the mirror.

Today started out great until he decided to check his phone and read articles about Yuehua. Most articles states 4 trainees were sent to the show and there was even a tweet about how their own CEO forgot to post his profile on his instagram. 97% of all the tweets and comments he read was either went _"Justin, Euiwoong, Hyeongseop, Jungjung and the other one"_ or _"There's a 5th one?"._ Even when he sung 60% of their audition song, it all got edited out and his face not even shown once.

Whenever he would read the articles it would always be like that. People either forgetting him or not knowing him. It stresses him out, he tried being funny and exaggerating stuff to get screentime but somehow it always gets edited out. He didn't even get to shine as the center of their team because of the editing. They didn't even formally introduce him as the team's center.

_I'm tired... but so are they who am I to complain?_

Another day passes by, another person forgetting he's the 5th member.

> _"It’s not easy living the way I want_
> 
> _It’s so hard, I forgot my dreams_
> 
> _Are you the same?"_

The staff assigned to him leads him the way towards the place where the van was parked. The staff attempts to cheer him up by saying he has a lot of other opportunities out there now that he was exposed on the show. Seunghyuk wanted to laugh at that, he wanted to say that he didn't get exposed on the show and people didn't even know that he existed there. He didn't even catch his name on the because the word "Yuehua" was on his supposed rank.

From his position he could see their manager leaning by their van door. She didn't look pissed, sad or angry like he thought she would be but the fact that she already knew he would be eliminated at the first round made it hurt even more. The staff bows and leaves them alone just standing in the middle of the grounds. His manager opens the van door and tips her head in a silent way of telling him to get in so they could end the day already.

Seunghyuk sits all the way back. Unlike their recordings, he was alone. He couldn't joke around with Zhengting and Justin or tease Euiwoong or chat with Hyeongseop. The manager doesn't say anything throughout the whole ride. She just drives and occasionally glances at him to check if he fell asleep or if he's still awake. She drops him off at the dorms and watches him go down the car. When Seunghyuk was about to close the door, his manager says a quiet good night and rest well before driving off to report back to the company.

He watches the car drive away before carrying his luggage inside the dorms. He inserts the key and opens the door to their empty dorms. Normally, there would 2 other trainees inside but today none of them were present. Seunghyuk walks through the empty dorm and heads to his shared room with Zhengting. He opens the door and throws his bag inside.

Seunghyuk let's his body fall on the bed. His loud sigh resounding throughout the whole room. What was his goal in the first place? Why did he join this company? His vision blurries, everything seems so foggy.

> _"You seem busy_
> 
> _You came all this way without rest_
> 
> _You don’t have to say it, I can feel it"_

The next few days feel like a few years. 24 hours seemed like a whole month for Seunghyuk. He goes to school and simply carries on with his life. Everyday the same old routine. Wake up, go to school, finished homework, train until you pass out, wake up. That was it, the other 2 trainees haven't returned from wherever they were headed off to which makes the dorm ten times lonely.

Today was no different. Seunghyuk forces himself up. He fell asleep on the floor after trying to perfect a choreography last night and he regrets everything. His back hurts like hell and he has to go to school and stay late to make up for his missed lessons. His phone rings from it's place and he picks it up without bothering to read the caller ID.

"Choi Seunghyuk speaking" He cringes at the sound of his voice or whatever's left of it anyway.

"Seunghyuk? Is that you? Gosh, your voice sound so odd" His teacher's worried voice fills his ears, "I called because your manager said you weren't at school nor the dorm and it's already past 3pm."

Seunghyuk wants to punch himself in the face. He couldn't even wake up on time to get to school. "I'm really sorry. I overslept. I'm going to head over there to get the papers and-"

"No. Rest. We can't have you fainting and overworking that would be a big problem. I can basically feel your lack of energy from here." His teacher hangs up and Seunghyuk throws his phone across the room and falls back on the floor.

> _"Are you alright?_
> 
> _I’m worried that you’re hurting by yourself"_

"Seunghyuk? Hyuk? Hello! Hello Can you see us? It's us! You still remember us right?" Hyeongseop and Justin's zoomed into the screen. Justin has his huge gummy smile on his face and Euiwoong's peeking head could be seen from the back. "It's been so long! We miss you!"

Seunghyuk smiles at the video call, "It's only been a week but I miss you guys a lot too." A really long and tiring week "And how can I forgot you?"

"Jungjung-hyung asked the staff if we could call you!" He hears weird garbled noises that sounds like Zhengting trying to say something but is being blocked by someone, "No shush hyung. Anyways, are you okay there?"

"I am."

He isn't fine at all. Not even one bit but they didn't need to know. They don't have to know.

> _"It continues_
> 
> _This life where no one wants me_
> 
> _It feels like I’m floating_
> 
> _Without tact, music flies into my ear_
> 
> _I’m getting tired"_

Seunghyuk received a message from the manager that all of them would be meeting tonight at the dorm. It would be the first time in 2 weeks that Seunghyuk would be able to see and interact all of them in real life and not through a phone. He messages their group on kakao and waits for a confirmation from them. No one replies to him but he shrugs it off as them being busy.

He heads off to the restaurant near their dorm. He orders a lot of food for all of them. Seunghyuk makes sure that the spicy food and non-spicy food were properly seperated. He sits down on an empty table and watches the tv while waiting. He sees clips of Produce101 playing. It was one of the behind the scenes before the group evaluations where they were all playing around. He watches the scene where Jaehwan was trying to tell them that there was a ghost in their audio.

Seunghyuk watches the videos with a smile. Even though he already got eliminated, at least he has this type of screentime even if it's just in a behind video. From his back, he could hear a group of girls complaining. They were saying that putting screentime of someone who was eliminated already in the behind videos were useless since no one cared about them and that they should focus on the trainees that were staying on the show. Seunghyuk hurriedly gets his orders and rushes out of the restaurant.

He walks back to the dorm. The streets were oddly silent and empty. He looks up in hope to see stars but even the skies were empty, only the moon looking down on him as if it were laughing at his misery. Seunghyuk walks faster when he remembered the other trainees were probably waiting. He opens the dorm door and his smile falls off his face.

The other trainees arrived at the dorm for their special break. Well, they were suppose to arrive at the dorm. Seunghyuk came home to another dorm again. He didn't know why he was even expecting for them to be able to arrive. They had schedules to fulfill and they can't change it up just for him. Seunghyuk turns off the lights and stuff the dinner he bought into the fridge. He heads off to bed without eating anything and dries his cheeks.

> _"I pretended to be all grown up_
> 
> _Held my breath in and jumped in the world_
> 
> _But the world tells me, the struggle starts now"_

Seunghyuk buries himself in schoolwork. He helps in clubs that he isn't even part of, he applies for extra lessons and tries out for the choir team. He tries to tutor other students in English and helps the non-Korean students with their Korean literature homework. The library becomes his 2nd with the amount of time he spends there. He wants to be busy, he wants to forget the fact that he's lonely and useless to the company.

He was in the middle of solving an equation when a younger student came up to him and asked for his help. Seunghyuk accepted it and started to teach the student the basics of the lesson they're covering. When they were finished, another student comes up and asks if he knows where a certain book was placed. He abandons his homework and helps the kid look for the book. 

While looking for the said book, he finds another one with a title that he thinks is something that he's been wanting to do. He picks it up and continues to search for the book. The student pops his head into the aisle where Seunghyuk was standing and said they already found it. They bow down and leave him staring at the book in his hands.

_Bring Me Back? I wish it could._

> _"I wanna get some rest_
> 
> _I wanna go back in time"_

People always tell him that he did well on the show but Seunghyuk refuses to accept that. How can they say he did well when they barely even saw him there? For all they know he could've been a problematic person on the show or a lazy one. He hates it when people tell him that he's the best because he knows he's not and people only say that because they think he wants to hear it.

He wants to rest from his own tiring self. Whenever he closes his eyes, he can hear voices with disappoinment lacing around it. When he spaces out, it always turns back to the people who want him out of the group. Even when he's asleep, it's a never-ending nightmare for him. No matter how busy he attempts to be, he can't do it. He can't erase everything from his mind.

Seunghyuk closes the door to their dorm and yells. He wants to turn time back to the goddamn start.

> _"There aren’t many places where I can cry all I want_
> 
> _But at least you can come into my arms_
> 
> _And drench me all you want"_

The day Zhengting and Justin return to the dorm, Seunghyuk wasn't there. He was too busy trying to finish filing all the reports and data for a class presentation. He wasn't able to check his phone either because there would always be new papers and reports coming in from his classmates. He almost shouts in the library but decides to release a quiet shit instead. The others hate it when people curse but he needs to let it out.

It was nearing 11pm when he finished and packed up. He stops by a bakery and buys too many cookies and an americano. He doesn't plan to sleep tonight. Since tomorrow is a Sunday, he wants to practice all day and night to prove to himself and the doubting demons that he can improve and will improve by the time they appear in public once again. If you ever will that is, he can hear one of the demons laugh at him.

Seunghyuk opens the dorm door and almost drops his laptop when he sees Justin and Zhengting watching TV in the living room. The two didn't seem to notice him yet but he couldn't believe the fact that they got eliminated especially after the popularity boost that the two gained with the past episodes. Seunghyuk shakes his head and passes by the living room to head off to bed. He assumes that his brain is just playing tricks because there's no way they would come home.

"Hyung, you're back!" Justin tackles him when he passes by, "Did you seriously not notice us?" He looks at him straight in the eyes and pouts. Seunghyuk stares at the two of them. 

"You look like you've seen a ghost?" Zhengting laughs at him and pulls Justin away, "You didn't receive the calls? We've been calling you for the past three hours!"

That night Seunghyuk spends the rest of the time watching movies and eating the cookies with the two. They share stories that happened in the show and different words that they learned from the other trainees. When they asked Seunghyuk how he was, Seunghyuk waved it off and said he was being boring and busy with school. He didn't metion anything about his frustrations because the two just came back from eliminations.

_Yet there they were acting normal as if they weren't eliminated. How are they this strong? Or am I just too weak?_

Justin falls asleep in the middle of watching Moana and Seunghyuk and Zhengting clean up. They decided to make a fort in the living room instead of carrying Justin into his room. Seunghyuk didn't know what to say since the other was simply humming and cleaning up. It really seemed like they didn't get eliminated at all.  
Seunghyuk fixed Justin's sleeping position before he breaks his back in his sleep. Just when Seunghyuk was about to (pretend he) fell asleep he hears a hushed "hey" from his left side. 

"You can't hide it from me you know. You can always cry and vent on us. We won't mind lending you a shoulder."

Seunghyuk could already feel his eyes water. He clears his throat, "I don't want too. You guys just came from.. the other dorms. I should be the own offering my shoulder to you."

"What do you think did we both do before you arrive? Honestly, my elimination was already something that I knew would happen. Justin's.. that was the shocking one. It took us a few longbhours but we've already accepted it."

The words somehow hit Seunghyuk hard on the head. It's been a month since his elimination yet here he is still mourning over it while Zhengting and Justin just came back from the eliminations but they're already over it. He is weak, too weak and unnecessarily going through things over and over. He does hate himself for all of the overreacting he's been doing for the past month.

"You aren't overreacting. If you think we haven't read the articles about "oh there's a fifth trainee?" then you're wrong. We've seen everything. I'm sorry we weren't able to say anything about it and we weren't able to call you up and appear during the dinner."

For the first time in weeks, Seunghyuk doesn't feel empty after crying his eyes and heart out.

> _"It’ll be harder_
> 
> _But always by your side_
> 
> _Someone like me"_

Seunghyuk's training schedule seemed to be pumped and filled to the maximum after Zhengting and Justin returned. He doesn't even have time to go to the choir club anymore. It became more difficult with keeping up with the training compared to before. At least they had fun with taking photos and playing around whenever they would have a break. Justin would pretend that he's playing the piano and Zhengting would act like a proud mother.

He's honestly happy that he isn't alone anymore. Seunghyuk feels a bit brighter everytime he would wake up and that's something new. He even dyed his hair back to black after Justin pointed out that his old hair color was already fading out and ugly looking.

The next day, Yuehua's management and staff allowed them to go around and the other two trainees return from wherever they were the past two months. They wouldn't tell them where they went (a secret mission they said though Seunghyuk's pretty sure they were called to the main company in China) and offered the three to head to Hongdae to have fun.

A lot of people seemed to notice and recognize Zhengting and Justin even though they had masks and caps on. They even went and took photos of the other trainees with them but none of them seemed to recognize him. He tells himself it's because of the haircolor but another voice tells him it's because no one cares. He was about to release a sigh when Zhengting happily showed him his phone.

Apparently the elder searched Seunghyuk's name up on twitter and weibo and found a lot of post about him. A lot of people were looking for him and actually missing him. Seunghyuk even caught a few asking Yuehua for him to open a SNS account and there were fanbases too. It made him extremely happy. He smiled at Zhengting and returned his phone and Justin came back with Seunghyuk's favorite ice cream. He's thankful that the two were by his side now.

> _"You seem busy_
> 
> _You came all this way without rest_
> 
> _You don’t have to say it, I can feel it"_

Yuehua opens up an instagram account and a weibo account the day after the elimination episode was aired. He's glad that he was the first post in the instagram account. Somehow it makes him happy that he was the first one that posted in the account. He has a hard time choosing which photo to post (even though it was the same pose but the filter matters).

After posting the photo, he was called by their vocal trainers and received feedback from them. Seunghyuk knew his voice wasn't anything special or nice but he felt upset when he heard the vocal trainer say his voice wasn't pleasing at the song that they recorded for practice. _Wow way to go Hyuk, you went from really happy to down in the dumps once again in a span of eight minutes_. He sighs and sends a quick text to Justin and Zhengting that he won't be back to the dorm until he finished practice.

> _"Are you alright?_
> 
> _I’m worried that you’re hurting by yourself"_

"Hyung, are you here?" Justin peeks through the door and looks through the practice room. He opens the door and sees Seunghyuk's slumped and sleeping form infront of his laptop. Justin makes a tsk noise and slowly makes his way inside the room. He takes out his phone and texts Zhengting that he found Seunghyuk and which practice room they were in.

He saves all the files and shuts down Seunghyuk's laptop. By the time he finishes, Zhengting arrives and offers to piggyback Seunghyuk back to the dorm while Justin carries his laptop and bag.

> _"When you feel like you’re alone_
> 
> _Then hold my hand_
> 
> _I’ve been like that before_
> 
> _But it’s only momentary"_

Seunghyuk feels warm. It's the type of watm where he wants to He feels warm on the inside and his body feels warm too. He tries to move but he felt two strong arms wrap around his waist and dragg him closer to the source of warmth. He slowly opens his eyes and and his breath hitches in his throat. The sunlight entering from the window makes Zhengting's face even more ethereal than it already is. Seunghyuk can feel his heart beat loud in his chest and he thinks his whole face his red. He's glad that Zhengting is a heavy sleeper. Instead of moving away, Seunghyuk cuddles closer and falls back to sleep. Zhengting cautiously opens one eye and softly giggles at the thought that Seunghyuk fell for his acting. He moves his hand to pet Seunghyuk's hair and smiles as the other sighs in content in his sleep.

> _"It’s alright, I know_
> 
> _You are doing a great job_
> 
> _You will shine"_

By the time Seunghyuk wakes up, the other side of the bed was quite cold already. He stretches and bolts up when he sees that it was already 4pm in the afternoon. He makes a dash for the bathroom and quickly showers and changes into practice the clothing. He was about to head out the door when Justin's long limbs block him from passing the living the room.

" _Hyuuuuung_ don't leave meeeee" Justin whines and stretches the syllables in a cute way and latches on Seunghyuk's back. As much as Seunghyuk finds it cute and endearing that the maknae was being affectionate, he really needed to rush off to practice or else he'd get another scolding from the vocal trainers that he's slacking off, "There's no practice today. Jungjung-hyung asked if we could have the day off. Play with meeeeee pleaseee"

Seunghyuk stops struggling and stares at the Justin. A day off? He never thought that word would apply to him now. He hesitantly agrees to play with Justin and watches the younger jump up and down and rush off to get the new video game he probably found online. Seunghyuk's looks around to find missing person in their trio. He hasn't seen the eldest since he woke up and he's quite worried about it. Seunghyuk's mind flies over to earlier where they were cuddling and how Zhengting's face was up close and how he felt safe in his arms. He feels his ears burn up at the last thought.

Luckily, Justin comes back before his mind goes over other things and boundaries. It turns out Justin bought Just Dance and a karaoke type of game and wanted to try it out the moment he comes home. Justin excitedly inserted the karaoke game into their gaming station and chooses a song that Seunghyuk doesn't know. The smooth beat and tune makes Seunghyuk think Justin chose a R&B or a ballad but apparently, it was a girl group song that Justin's been addicted to lately. Seunghyuk doubles over in laughter as Justin changes the pitch of his voice to a higher on to impersonate a female and does the back-up vocals on his own. 

Justin bitterly passes the mic to Seunghyuk after he got a 71 over 100. Mumbling how the game was rigged and doesn't know his vocal powers. Seunghyuk goes over the catergories and chooses the song "A Change of Heart" by the 1975. He sings along and sways to the beat. Justin moves over to film Seunghyuk secretly while he sings so he could send it to Euiwoong and Hyeongseop who were still dying in the Produce 101 dorms. Justin turns his head when he hears the door open, he was about to open his mouth to greet Zhengting when the other put his finger on his lips telling him to be quiet and points at Seunghyuk. Justin gets the memo and zips his mouth and turns back to his camera.

When Seunghyuk finishes the song, he gets startled at the 100 on the screen and even more startled when he hears Zhengting say "You did really well!" with a proud look on his face. Justin claps and praises him too. Seunghyuk was about to ask Zhengting where he went but spots the bag of food in the other's hands.

"That was really good. You're voice is really pretty." Zhengting says as he sets the food in the middle of the living room table. Seunghyuk tells himself his face is burning up because he was praised not because it was a praise from Zhengting but with the way his heart beats really quick. He knows it's because of Zhengting.

> _"One day, when you’re running so fast_
> 
> _The endured days will know"_

It has become a routine for the three of them. Practice, play, practice, play, take a break and play again. Somehow it's also become a routine that Seunghyuk and Zhengting sleep on the same bed. It was embarrassing at first to ask the elder to sleep with him because he couldn't sleep after a nightmare but Zhengting quickly accepted it with a smile and didn't hesitate to cuddle. While Justin moved from his shared room with Euiwoong and Hyeongseop to their room. He complained that it was too empty and quiet and he wasn't used to it. Justin didn't seem to be fazed by the cuddling going on and declares the other bed to be his for the meantime.

Lately, the trainers and other trainees have been complimenting him and giving him encouraging pats. They told him though he was still looking stiff while dancing he was doing great and improving well. His voice seemed less scratchy and smoother too. Despite still having more and more things to work on, he felt happy that there were signs of improvements and felt more motivated to work on things. He's been writing and composing things quickly and more enthusiastic than before as well.

Seunghyuk could feel himself getting a bit more confident in himself and he feels like he could finally breathe freely.

> _"Everything will be alright_
> 
> _I'll always be by your side"_

_Things have it's ups and downs in life_  
 _Nothing will stay down, nothing with stay up_  
 _There's a constant change in our emotions and our actions_  
 _We feel sad for this one certain day, we feel happy in the next_  
 _But there's always something that keeps us going_  
 _Whether it could be a future event we look forward too_  
 _An activity, a happy spot in our life, it could be a person too_  
 _Today might've been something uneventful or bland_  
 _But tomorrow's a better day in many different ways_

_I learned this in a difficult way, I refused to see the good in each day_ _Everyday was me sulking in the corner and refusing to look up_  
_My head was always down and glaring at the earth_  
_I didn't notice there were four people willing to help and speak to me_ _I didn't notice it until someone raised my head and smiled at me_  
_I was being dramatic and childish but all four held on_  
_I'm glad I had you all to lean on and speak to_  
_Without them, I'm not sure what I could be doing now_

Seunghyuk pauses from writing down in his training log when he heard someone yell his name in Chinese. He spots Zhengting and Justin rush to him while carrying a laptop. On the screen there were Euiwoong and Hyeongseop (and Park Woojin and Jo Haknyeon but it was just their heads at the back anyway) and they both yelled his name in delight when they saw his face. Seunghyuk glances at his training log and excuses himself to write two more words before their somehow-a-reunion happens.

> _"Thank you"_

**Author's Note:**

> SEUNGHYUK SWEETIE IM SORRY A BITCH LIKE YUHEUA FORGOT U but honestly i miss yuehuas ot5 so much i actually cried
> 
> •Seunghyuk said during concept evals he wasnt feelinf well and his throat was painful :(  
> •If you watched closely on Episode 4's elimination ranking Seunghyuks name is not found bc its written as Yuehua not Seunghyuk : ) mnet hates him that much  
> •The CEO really forgot to post Seunghyuks profile on their IG i was upset for a week bc of it and yes until now there are still ppl goinf "and the 5tj one" "theres a 5th one?" in yuehua  
> •Euiwoong mentioned there are other hidden trainees so i inserted them here lol  
> •When the 2nd elims happened tall trio + 2 unknown trainees were spotted going around hongdae  
> •Seunghyuk mentioned that he composed and wrote a song in the OT5 vlive in Nylon
> 
> thats it im truly yuehua trash im crying ALSO FUN FACT ZHENGTING AND SEUNGHYUK WERE MY FIRST EVER PD101 OTP LMAO


End file.
